Día de relax
by Mabel.guerra
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si en unos de los capítulos de la segunda temporada (en la que Deming no existe) una persona le pide un favor a Beckett, teniendo que poner en riesgo que su escritor se entere de sus sentimientos hacía él.
1. chapter 1

**Castle: season 2**

Que hubiera pasado si en unos de los capítulos de la segunda temporada (en la que Deming no existe) una persona le pide un favor a Beckett teniendo que poner en riesgo que su escritor se entere de sus sentimientos encontrados hacia él.

Es un día acalorado comparado con los otros días, ya se nota que el veranito se acerca--pensaba ella .

En su piso, Kate Beckett se hacía el desayuno con total tranquilidad como un domingo, por qué, después de un caso de gran importancia se había cogido unos días de vacaciones para desconectar.

Pero esa tranquilidad que ella pensaba que iba a tener en su piso no duraría mucho.

Durante toda la mañana había estado tranquila vestida sólo con una camisa ancha de "star war" que le hacía de camisón.

Mientras intentaba como siempre olvidarse del trabajo y relajarse. Al rato escucha el timbre, va hacia la puerta y cuando la abre, se encuentra a una persona que nunca se hubiera imaginado que iría a verla en ese precisó momento. Y ella que quería un día de relax.

 **Chapter 1 : ¡¡ Qué !!**

\--Hola

\--Hola.-- no sé qué contestarle, --pienso,-- me ha pillado de imprevisto su visita, estoy paralizada en la puerta hasta que un ruido de la calle hace vuelva a tener otra vez la mente en la tierra y le permito entrar .

\--¿Qué pasa?; ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa ?¿Pasas algo en casa ? --No puedo imaginar su motivo de su visita y mi pasado me juega malas pasadas, imaginándome cosas horribles.

\--No, no ha pasado nada malo Kate.--Se sienta y me pide un vaso de agua.

\--¿Entonces que ha pasado ?--¿Si no es nada malo, entonces es bueno... Verdad ?--no puedo evitar preguntar mi instinto de detective me controla.

-Haber no es malo, pero tampoco en bueno, bueno si es bueno para mí, pero no para otras personas, para papá no lo es y seguramente se enfadara conmigo o se pondrá triste, o hará alguna locura, este hombre es impredecible, me tiene loca!!

\--Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te pasa.-- digo intentando demostrar que soy un punto neutro y que no estoy a favor de nadie.

\--Pues que... Quiero ir a la universidad, pero a la que quiero ir esta lejos y a papá no le hará ninguna gracia -- dice poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado y eso me hace que se me encoja el corazón y lo sabe a la perfección que yo a esa cartita no me puedo resistir.

\--Haber seguro que habrá alguna manera de decírselo sin que se enfade tanto, no ?

\--Bueno...hay una manera. --me contesta pero por la mirada que me ha hecho, es una manera que no me va a gustar, nada de nada.

\--Se lo podrías decir tu, por ejemplo.--dice de carrerilla.

\--¡Qué yo! ¡Ni loca! --tu padre me odiaría si le digo que su hija se va a ir lejos de él.

-¡¡¡ Que va !!! Si te adora, contigo nunca se enfada.

\--Alexis, es Castle. No se va enfadar contigo por irte, pero a lo mejor se va contigo para no estar lejos de ti. --digo poniendo cara de pena por pensar en eso.

\--No, por qué para eso entras tú.

\--¿Yo?--Alexis hoy es mi día de relax Y además se lo tendrías que decir tú, tu eres la que se va ha ir lejos, no yo. --dice suspirando.

\--Kate, por favor solo tienes que decírselo y que una adolescente necesita su espacio.

\--¿Su espacio, eee? --digo riendo. --Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado en mi vida, y mira que tengo años.

\--¡Oh vamos! ¡Kate! ¡Tú no quieres alejarte de él ! Y si se va conmigo no tendrías quien te acompañe a todos lados y tampoco ese delicioso café que te trae todas las mañanas! -- dice en un último intento de conseguir lo que quiere.

\--Bueno, ¿Pero donde está tu padre ?

\--En casa escribiendo o jugando al ordenador, una de dos. --¡te deseo suerte y gracias! --dice abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y marchándose antes de que Kate se pueda arrepentir.

Espero que guste, algun fallo o lo que se ha, hacer un review.Si gusta haré continuación.

Mabel


	2. Chapter 2 : ¿voy o no voy ?

Hola, gracias la gente que se está leyendo esta historia, por que Castle haya acabado nos fans seguimos queriendolos como si la serie siguiera y eso es precioso y bueno sin más dilación aquí lo tenéis ( recordar que soy una escritora novata ).

Chapter 2 : ¿Voy o no voy?

Después de estar como media hora dando vueltas por mi apartamento, decido vestirme.

Mientras conduzco en dirección al loft de Castle pienso que va ha ser una mala idea.

Llego, respiró profundamente, sólo con ver el edificio me pongo nerviosa, aparco. Saludo al portero, entro, subo al ascensor y durante esos minutos que tarda el ascensor me pongo más nerviosa, incluso escucho como mi corazón suena con gran fuerza. Cuando ya llego a la plata salgo del ascensor, voy hacia la puerta, pico, espero,con un pequeño temblor en la mano, --no me puedo creer que detenga a asesinos y no pueda estar en la puerta de Castle sin estar nerviosa. --pienso.

De repente se abre la puerta.

\--Beckett...em Hola,¿ Que haces aquí? ¿Hay algún caso?

\--No, no hay ningún caso, sólo vengo ha hablar contigo de una cosa.-- digo con voz tranquila aún dentro de mi este media muerta de miedo por cómo se lo tomará.

\--Vale pasa. --dice moviéndose hacia un lado para que pasará.

\--Bueno,quieres tomar algo.-- Me dice mientras se dirige a la cocina haciendo que yo también vaya hacia allí.

\--Si, una cerveza.--Cuando me la da no puede evitar preguntame el por que estoy allí y yo me río, por que en el fondo no puede evitar curiosidad, es algo que le supera a él.

\--He venido por que Alexis me ha pedido un favor.--Me mira con cara extraña y decido explicarle.--Tranquilo que no pasa nada malo, sólo es una hija que no quiere ver a un padre triste y en el fondo la entiendo,Castle aveces eres como un niño de ocho años que ve todo como una película de Disney y la vida no es Disney, aunque lo intentes.

\--Bueno pero dime cuál es el favor que me estas poniendo de los nervios

\--Ella quiere irse a una Universidad pero no te va a gusta, por que está lejos y querrás irte con ella y eso no puede ser.

\--¿Pero por que no ? Yo puedo escribir en cualquier sitio.

\--Por que un padre no se puede ir detrás de su hija que va a ir a la Universidad por que ya es independiente... Castle por Dios si tiene casi veinte años no puedes siempre detrás de ella .

\--Pero hay algo que no consigo entender en todo esto. ¿Por que te ha pedido a ti que me lo digas ?¿Y no otra persona o ella misma me lo dice ?

\--Alexis nos conoce a ambos y sabe que tu a mi no me echarías bronca... Si tienes una hija muy lista. Ahora siendo serios,Castle, Alexis nos conoce, sabe que nos llevamos bien pero deberías hablar con ella y hacerle entender que no vas a ir con ella pero si que vas a ir visitarla y yo también iré a verla .

\--Pero Kate, yo sigo sin saber por que te lo ha pedido a ti. --dice más para él que para Kate.

\--¿Pero por que tienes tanta curiosidad, no es para tanto ? --digo ya enfurecida y pienso ¿este hombre no puede para de preguntar cosas ?

\--¿Pero alguna explicación hay verdad?--dice mirándome con una cara de interrogación como la que pongo yo al estar con un sospechoso.

\--Vale pesado, te la digo.-digo refunfuñando.--No quiero que te vayas con Alexis por que entonces no vendrías a comisaría conmigo. Si se que suena egoísta pero Castle desde que estas en comisaría,no se, se hace todo más ameno... ¿sabes?--suelto la última palabra rezando mentalmente para que Castle no se lo tomé a mal lo que he dicho.

\--¿Por eso Alexis a ido a ti ? ¿Por que sabe que no puedes estar sin mi ?

\--Yo puedo estar sin ti! -- digo en un ataque de rabia por que nadie me dice que soy débil y en ese momento lo parece. --Mira Castle Alexis sabe que tengo sentimientos hacia ti y que no quiero perderte, pero yo ya te he dicho todo lo que he venido a decirte por que ella me lo ha oedido, así que si no hay más que decir, me voy . --digo comiendo mi bolso y hacercandome a la puerta y cuando estoy a punto de abrirla, algo o alguien me coge. Me doy la vuelta decidida a soltarme de Castle, se hacerca aprovechando que me tiene cogida, estamos cara a cara, sólo puedo pensar en ese momento en él, y él en mi, lo veo en su ojos, he me miran deseosos y inquietos. Él está más nervioso que yo y entonces me doy cuenta que este es el momento que siempre he deseado, así que ocurre lo inevitable.

Bueno, si os sigue gustando la historia, un review no iría mal, decidme si hay algún fallo o si cambiariais algo, lo que queráis y gracias por haber leido. Actualizaré si hay comentarios, más o menos la semana que viene.

Gracias, Mabel .


	3. la charla

Hola antes de todo queria decir que gracias por leer y si quieren dejar un comentario como que mejor no ; ) Siento actualizar tan tarde pero no tenia inspiración y siento si hay alguna falta de ortografia. Yo escribo desde la aplicación de fan fiction que tienen para el móvil y aveces es un poco fastidiosa, por que sube las cosas como le da la gana.

Espero que os guste.

\--Yo puedo estar sin ti! -- digo en un ataque de rabia por que nadie me dice que soy débil y en ese momento lo parece. --Mira Castle Alexis sabe que tengo sentimientos hacia ti y que no quiero perderte, pero yo ya te he dicho todo lo que he venido a decirte por que ella me lo ha oedido, así que si no hay más que decir, me voy . --digo comiendo mi bolso y hacercandome a la puerta y cuando estoy a punto de abrirla, algo o alguien me coge. Me doy la vuelta decidida a soltarme de Castle, se hacerca aprovechando que me tiene cogida, estamos cara a cara, sólo puedo pensar en ese momento en él, y él en mi, lo veo en su ojos, he me miran deseosos y inquietos. Él está más nervioso que yo y entonces me doy cuenta que este es el momento que siempre he deseado, así que ocurre lo inevitable.

Él solo espera, a que yo de el paso, lo veo en sus ojos. Él podrá leerme y saber lo que me pasa ,pero yo también puedo hacerlo .Y es algo que nunca me había pasado, sólo con él, eso me hace saber que es el indicado.

\--Kate.-es como un jadeo, me mira como diciendome que si quiero seguir. No me lo pienso más, voy ha besarlo, cuando estamos tan cerca que incluso puedo sentir su respiración ocurre algo, es como un tipo de sonido extraño. Me separó de él y me doy cuenta que alguien quiere abrir la puerta.

Castle intenta cogerme otra vez pero le hecho una mirada de advertencia y entonces sé da cuenta de lo que pasa y intenta disimular yéndose a la cocina . Justamente cuando se abre la puerta aparece Alexis, a los pocos segundo cuando se da cuenta de la situación, me mira disculpandose por que sabe que a interrumpido algo. Sólo puedo pensar que está chica es demasiado lista y aprovechó ese momento y me voy antes de que alguien hablé de algo.

Llego a mi piso, no puedo estar quieta, ¡casi beso a Castle...! Me cambio y intento hacer cosas para distraerme pero no, mi cabeza es un tornado de pensamientos. Justo cuando decido irme a dormir sin cenar, suena el timbre .Se quien és, es Castle como no y ahora quedrá hablar y yo no estoy para hablar.

Me acerco pensando como voy ha afrontar todo lo que me pasa . Abro la puerta, y veo que trae comida,con todo este ajetreo, no tengo ni hambre pero Castle sabe como convencerme trayendo mi comida favorita.

Le dejo pasar va directamente al comedor donde tengo una mesita donde puede poner la cena, Castle no dice nada, cosa bastante extraña y me está poniendo de los nervios .

Yo mientras he cogido dos copas y una botella de vino . Me acerco, coloco las copas y nos ponemos a cenar.

Durante la cena , no hablamos hasta que no aguanto más y hablo yo .

\--Castle.

\--Dime --dice y por fin en toda la cena me mira , pero mira mi nariz o mis labios, si no que a mis ojos, mostrandome esos ojos azules de Príncipe azul provocando que me quedé atolondrada durante un rato.

\--Kate .

Salgo de mi ensoñación y le miro.

\--Yo...--intento pensar si hablar ahora de lo que pasado está tarde es lo más adecuado o no.Mientras hay una discusión entre mente y corazón notó como Castle me coge de la mano y decido mirarle.

\--Kate, lo que ha pasado hoy... Creo que deberíamos hablar de eso y de nuestros sentimientos, verdad ?--me dice pero con miedo, se que intenta no meterme presión y eso me enamora más.

\--Si eso creo,Castle yo te quiero, pero se que somos muy distintos y te irás cuando acabes tu contrato .

\--¿De verdad piensas eso ?¿Que sólo voy ha estar hasta acabe el contrato? Kate si tu me pidieras que me quedé en comisaría, yo me quedaría por el sólo motivo de estar contigo.Sólo por ti --me dice enfurecido.

\--Vale, pero...--sigo con mis infinitas dudas y miedos .

\--¿Pero que?

\--tengo miedo.--lo digo deprisa y casi susurando, no se si lo ha escuchado,pero por su cara diría que si.

\--¿Como ?¿ Que tipo de miedo ?¿Es por mi ?

\--No es por ti, si no que todas mis relaciones siempre han acabado mal, por que al final la acabo de fastidiar. Mi miedo es que si tenemos una relación y fallamos,que nunca más te vea en comisaría, Castle tu me haces más ameno el trabajo, cosa que es difícil y no quiero perderte .--Estoy a punto de llorar y él lo nota.

\--Mirame Kate --le miro .-- Intentemoslo, tengamos una cita formal, mañana por la noche vendré a buscarte. Al final de la cita decidiremos si empezar una relación o quedar como amigos y no pasará nada seguiré yendo a comisaría. No me perderás, es difícil deshacerse de mi .--dice sonriendo, haciendo que este monisimo.

\--Vale, si . --No puedo evitar sonreír y Castle me devuelve la sonrisa y así acabamos de cenar. Al rato se va,despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y me voy ha dormir soñando como será nuestra cita.

No se cuando voy ha actualizar, pero lo que si se es que voy ha seguir con la historia y si hay review será más rápido .

Gracias.

Mabel.


End file.
